Xu Huang
Xu Huang becomes a playable character in the third Dynasty Warriors and is one of the Five Generals of Wei. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 33 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Xu Huang was a powerful general in the Dynasty Warriors series. Serving Cao Cao, he made a name for himself and proved a worthy fighter. He fought at He Fei, opposing the Wu forces, and then want on to hold of Guan Yu at Fan Castle. Xu Huang was a key player in the battle, as the Wei forces had to fend off the Shu forces until Wu reinforcements arrived. The outcome of the battle brought upon Guan Yu's death. Warriors Orochi Kessen Character Information Personality He is considered to be a mighty warrior with a strong sense of justice. He and Guan Yu formed a close friendship. Voice Actors * Paul St. Peter - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Michael McConnohie - Kessen II (English) * Keichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirofumi Tanaka - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Turns around and swings axe head upwards. * , , ( , , ): Swings axe overhead multiple times. * , , , : Swings around and holds an outstretched axe from the base of the lower hilt, providing wide coverage. * , , , , : Hits the ground making a shock wave that launches opponents in the air. * , , , , , : Smashes the head of the axe and stomps on a wide edge, creating an earthquake. * : A series of overhead swings, ended with a larger swipe. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swing. * , : Xu Huang jumps, then starts swinging in a circle, and glides towards the ground. Horse Moveset * : Xu Huang leans to each side opposite of the last one moved o, and swings twice, with the following hit stronger. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Marauder *Base Attack: 57 *Stage: Battle of Guan Du *Requirements: Allow Yuan Shao's rams to knock down the walls of Guan Du castle then see to it that Wu Chao is in flames. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Annihilator *Base Attack: 52 *Attributes: Level 16 Dragon Amulet, Level 13 Huang's Bow, Level 19 Horned Helm, Level 19 Elixir :Stage: Defense of Fan Castle :Requirements: Destroy all 4 siege vehicles before they set up and start attacking the castle. Defeat all enemy generals except Guan Yu, and achieve 200 K.O. Count. :Strategy: # Destroy all siege weapons within 2 minutes. # Cao Ren appears and charges out of the Fan Castle because of that, so Guan Yu stays inside the castle. # Defeat all enemy officers (except Guan Yu). # Get 200 KOs. # Finish the above in 10 minutes. # Level 11 message. Note: The vorpal orb works on siege weapons. So it's good to try to destroy them in one charge attack. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Marauder *Base Attack: 38; Weight: Light *Attributes: Attack +20, Defense +19, Speed +17, Fill +16 *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban (Wei) *Location: Southwestern corner, near where Guan Yu appeared. *Requirements: Defeat Guan Yu and Zhang Fei once the final wave of reinforcements appears. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Xuhuang-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Xuhuang-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 art Image:Xu_Huang.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Xuhuang-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xuhuang-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xuhuang-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Wei characters